


The Western Campaign

by ChicotFP



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Alexander the Great - Fandom
Genre: A lot of mistakes, AU, M/M, forget about history, terrible English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicotFP/pseuds/ChicotFP
Summary: This is a fairytale.Please, don't take it seriously. Fantasy on the theme: "What could be if Hephaestion had a son, and if the War of the Diadochi didn't happen." Be prepared for absurd foolishness and love through the generations.The idea is not new. I know.))





	The Western Campaign

##### Babylon. Alexander, the son of Alexander.

"You need to get married before the start of the campaign, Alexander! Take a Persian wife, Alexander! Your throne is under threat ... blablabla! "The young King of Kings repeated the words of his mother with a squeaky voice, standing in front of a huge bronze mirror. He was a young man of medium height, well-built, with thick light-brown hair, stubbornly unwilling to lie as it should and turning into a disheveled mane with the slightest movement. He has large gray eyes and his father's famous profile.  
"I wonder if my father was harassed like that before going to Asia? ... Hmm, grandmother Olympia could pester him, she sure could."  
The king sighed and looked around. In a couple of days he will leave these chambers, this city and these lands ... praise the Gods! How did he get fed up with these flattering smiles of the court loafers, the importunate care of the servants. And of his mother! Yes, mother, with her eternal displeasure and the requirement of marriage to some princess - the daughter of one of the descendants of Xerxes the Great, with a name that Alexander had been trying unsuccessfully to memorize for a couple of weeks now ... It is said that without this marriage, he can not be the full ruler of Persia, because he is considered the son of the invader, and not the descendant of the Persian kings.  
"Ha! Son of the invader! I am the son of the one who is worshiped like a god! Son of the Great Alexander! And she says: your father made a mistake! He allowed the Terrible Macedonian to marry the daughter of Darius, who bore him a son, thereby jeopardizing your rights .... Here I agree. My father was mistaken. But not because he made the Macedonian part of the royal family, but because he conceived his son with the wrong wife ... why he at all .. "  
Here Alexander interrupted the flow of his thoughts.  
He loved his mother, loved her dearly, just at such moments he wanted to be as far away from her as possible. From her and from the falsity of the Babylonian court. He wanted finally to break out of the incense-filled chambers, he wanted simplicity and freedom, he wanted to lead himself, and not to be led.  
Going to Carthage, and, after that, to Rome is exactly what he need.  
He is 20 years old! Age, when his father ascended the throne of Macedonia and turned his eyes to Asia. He himself is the king as long as he remembers himself, but for him this age will be the beginning of great achievements as well.  
Beware of Europe!  
In two days later, he will march at the head of the army to Alexandria in Egypt, where united forces from Greece, Macedonia and Anatolia, led by the old Craterus, were to arrive. There, he will bow to the ashes of his father, ask for the blessings of the gods and will begin his campaign against Carthage.  
He wondered, if the son of the Terrible Macedonian will also arrive?  
From the very childhood, Alexander heard about the insidious Great Vizier, who skillfully manipulated his father, and about his dangerous son, who dremed to occupy the Persian throne, being the grandson of Darius and having the right to do so.  
The stories of the treachery of Hephaestion and his son Amyntas sometimes surpassed all the limits of the possible and the impossible.  
Alexander even remembered that his mother had mentioned witchcraft somehow ...  
But this is nonsense ... If this Hephaestion was so terrible, why did Father order to mix their ashes and worship them both after their death? Did the Macedonian really bewitch him so much?  
But, he heard other versions.  
Several times, when Craterus came to Babylon, and he and chiliarch Perdiccas drunk in the best Macedonian traditions, Alexander witnessed strange conversations of two old friends, full of longing and nostalgia, in which the names of the "Alexander" and "Hephaestion" mentioned so inseparable from each other, that seemed to be one whole. These were the memories of their shared childhood, about their pranks and tricks, of the first battles and feasts, war and love triumphs, about how everything changed, but those names, continued to sound together, uttered in the same breath, and accompanied by meaningful smiles. The young king always watched in amazement, feverishly comparing everything he had heard from his mother to what he heard then. And the only thing he understood then for himself was that whatever this same Macedonian was, his father, for some reason, loved him.  
Careful hands straightened the folds on his purple cloak.  
Bagoas. Always quiet and inconspicuous. The former favorite of the King of Kings ... no matter how hard it is now to believe. They say that 20 years ago he was a fine slender young man who easily charmed the Great Alexander himself. It is also said that after the death of the king, he left his career as a dancer, which didn't have a good effect on his appearance, and devoted himself entirely to caring for the young heir.  
Several times the young king tried to question Bagoas about his father and the insidious Vizier, but all that he received in response was just a sad and hunted look of black eyes and a silent bow full of respect. The eunuch was obviously hiding something.  
\- My king, what shall I say to Queen Roxane?  
\- Tell her that I'm too busy and will not be able to visit her today.  
\- She will be very unhappy, my king.  
\- As long as she remains in the harem, it's her servant's problem, not mine.  
The young man smiled playfully. At such times he was especially like his father, and the old eunuch could not hide his smile. Which, however, was replaced by surprise and perplexity after the following words of the young ruler of Asia.  
\- Have you packed your things?  
\- My king..?  
\- I'm taking you with me. But only to Alexandria. Then you'll come back here with chiliarch and his people.  
This time the black eyes filled with tears of gratitude. The eunuch hastened to bend down in the lowest bow, on which his heavy body was still capable to hide them from the sharp gaze of the younger Alexander. The young king is so kind! He will take him, the old eunuch, to Alexandria, to the place where the tomb of his Master and of Divine Hero Hephaestion is located. And he will finally be able to kneel before them and perhaps beg for forgiveness.  
The young man watched with interest the play of emotions on a normally impenetrable face. Yes, taking Bagoas with him was a good decision. In Alexandria, he can find out from the eunuch what he knows about his father and the Macedonian. And then, he can start a new, most important stage in his life without secrets and omissions. There, in Alexandria, he learns the past and embarks on the path of future great achievements. There, in Alexandria, his life will change forever. The young king felt it. Soon everything will be different. In a couple of days they will be on the road, and a maximum in a month and a half later the city of his father will welcome him into his arms.

##### On the way to Alexandria in Egypt. Amyntas, the son of Hephaestion

Amyntas peered intently into the night mist, but saw nothing at all-the night sky and the sea waves merged into one continuous dark veil, obscuring his future. Tomorrow, if Poseidon is merciful, he will descend on the Egyptian shore, a mysterious and dangerous for him, a young Macedonian aristocrat, the descendant of the Great Chiliarch of the Persian Empire and the daughter of Darius III. Who knows what awaits him there. Even at home, in Macedonia, his life was repeatedly attacked by poison and dagger, and only the death of Queen Olimpia put an end to this. What threats await him there, in Alexandria, among people for whom he is a stranger and a living threat to the peace of the Great King of Kings? Maybe he is voluntarily entering the lion's mouth? Is he running to meet his own death?  
Grandfather is sure that this is so. More than once he heard the story of how the queen Roxane, after the death of the Great King Alexander, poisoned his aunt Statira, who was then carrying a child under her heart, and that only a miracle had saved his mother from a similar fate. This miracle was Amyntor himself, the son of Demetrius, who had previously visited the lavish funeral of his only son Hephaestion.  
But then he saw more than he wanted.  
The funeral flame of the fire took away the strength and mind of king Alexander. And Amyntor, who knew him from childhood and loved the king, like his own child, just couldn't leave him. He felt that his son would not long remain alone in the bright fields of Elysium, and in the empire soon terrible times would come. In addition, he now had a daughter-in-law and a new-born grandson.  
As soon as Alexander's grief overtook him, it was impossible to delay his departure.  
Without taking anything with him, changing into the servants' clothes, Amintor led his daughter-in-law, who was convulsively clutching a tiny snuffling bundle in her hands to the city walls, where the horses were waiting for them. They traveled almost without rest, until they joined a detachment of veterans led by Craterus, who had already been on the road for a months, returning to their homeland.  
Strangely enough, but Craterus, being an uncompromising rival of Hephaestion during his lifetime, after his death became one of those who honored and respected the memory of him. Now that personal rivalry has been left behind, the hostility subsided, leaving respect to the mind and talents of the chiliarch, previously eclipsed by jealousy.  
Only then, Amyntor sighed with relief. He managed to save the little part that he had left from his son. The death of Statira and her unborn child became a sure sign of Roxane's reluctance to share power with anyone. But even in Macedonia, the danger didn't disappear. Yes, Roxane was almost powerless there. But there was Olympia, like a lioness protecting the rights of her grandson. She tried several times to send Amyntas and his mother to the afterlife, but each time failed, thanks to Craterus patronage. How many times his vigilance and discernment saved them from the irreparable. Amyntas grew up in front of a mighty Macedonian, listening to his stories about distant campaigns, mysterious countries and of course about his father and the Great King Alexander. And should we mention that the older the boy became, the more colorful and interesting became the stories? From some of them even the walls seemed blushed! Unlike his grandfather, Craterus never spoke of Alexander's son badly. He traveled several times to Babylon, where the young king grew up, and every time he said that Alexander was a nice boy and very much like his father in appearance and character. He never said that Alexander thinks about Amyntas as a threat to himself ... So maybe there's a chance? Maybe the young king doesn't want to get rid of him, and all these assassinations were the work of his royal relatives?  
What's the use of thinking about this - all in the power of the gods!  
The young man sighed heavily, and leaned wearily on the low board of the ship. There were too many thoughts in his head. Strands of thick wavy black hair fell on his face, hiding him from the curious eyes of the helmsman, ruling the ship even at this late hour.  
How tired he was of always being afraid of being hit in the back by a hired killer, or falling victim to one of those famous eastern poisons that were so skillfully used by both Olympia and Roxane. He is tired of living in the uncertainty of his own position, destiny.  
So he's here now.  
He could have stayed in Macedonia, as his mother implored.  
Craterus would have left him as aregent for the time of war in the West and he would at last have taken a position worthy of his origin. But it still would not have removed the sword that had been brought over his head since birth.  
So what does it make to stay in Pella?  
It's better to look into the face of your enemies and perish, without disgracing the memory of your father, than to live in fear for the rest of your life.  
Soon he will meet with the king.  
But before that, he will visit the tomb of his father and Great Alexander. Amyntas always dreamed of seeing it, so he could to pray and ask his father's blessing ...  
After all, if he first goes to the king, then there are great chances that his childhood dream will never come true.

##### Alexandria in Egypt. The Palace of the Pharaohs.

"Phew, that was close ..." breathed out the Great King of Kings, crawling out of the strange blooming bush and trying to get rid of the pink petals stuck in his thick hair. A moment ago, it was this bush that Alexander chose to hide from the guard patrolling this part of the palace garden.  
For more than a week Alexander spent here, at the Palace of the Pharaohs, participating in endless ceremonies and festivities in his honor. For more than a week the king was surrounded by the intrusive care of Ptolemy, the satrap of Egypt, the local aristocrats and ambassadors from all the ends of his vast empire. And it seemed to Alexander that they were again trying to arrange his marriage ... this time with Ptolemy's daughter - Lysandra. Yuck!  
As if he had run away from his mother and all her princesses here, to Egypt, to marry this cheeky little girl with a nose like a mosquito? Naive. The only good thing during his stay in Alexandria was a visit his father's tomb, and then everything went so dry and pompous that the young king couldn't feel the moment as he wanted. He couldn't talk to the spirit of his father, to feel his presence, to feel the connection ... And again, Alexander noticed that after all the ceremonies were over and everyone began to leave the tomb, Bagoas stayed there and spread himself at the feet of two large statues and prayed fervently. Whatever the old eunuch conceals in himself, Alexander will not seek out. He decided this at the very moment. It must remain between those three. In the end, everyone has their secrets.  
After this visit, there was a feeling of emptiness and understatement. Alexander had to fix it. Dressed in the usual clothes of Greek cut, which as the king noticed, many wore here, he decided to get out of the palace, single-handedly get to the Royal Harbor, and there to hire a boat to Pharos, where his father found his last resting place. But to plan, as always, is easier than to implement. He did not manage to get out yet from the palace, as he had already come across the palace guards, which led him to the ill-fated bush in attempt to hide from them ... humiliating!  
Oh well, no one will know. The main thing is to get out of the palace gardens, and then there will be no one in the city and the harbor to recognize him. Just in case, the sword was with him, so there is nothing to fear. Smiling at his thoughts and showing his tongue to the guards, Alexander ran along the long path leading to the garden gate.

##### Pharos

Waiting for the end of the evening ceremonies in the temple of Alexander Ammon, Amyntas stepped under his vaults. One of the priests immediately blocked his way, saying that to-day visits to the tomb were over and that the young man could come tomorrow, but a few gold coins appeared in long, beautiful fingers interrupted his memorized speech. A few minutes later the young tall Macedonian was already descending the steep, ornate staircase to the main shrine of the empire.  
The lower he descended, the stronger was the aroma of incense, presented to the son of Ammon and his divine friend. "It's no wonder that many here have revelations. To breathe this air for half an hour - and you can have a chat with all the gods of Olympus, not only with the Great Alexander himself," the prince chuckled in his mind, but immediately mentally heighed his head. He did not come here to mock, but to see his father. He knew Hephaestion only from the stories of others: his mother, his grandfather and Craterus. From their stories, the he appeared to be a proud, freedom-loving, brave and intelligent person, preferring a tent to palaces, steppe grass beds, a starry sky to rich arches ... he certainly would not like it.  
The last steps led him finally to a huge room filled with light fixtures. Along the walls, adorned with elaborate paintings with gold ornaments and beautiful mosaics depicting scenes from the life of Alexander Amon and of the Divine Hero Hephaestion, rich gifts are placed, mostly weapons and armor of all possible kinds. At the far wall that opposite the entrance, there are two huge statues, and at their feet a magnificent altar in which the divine ashes are to be kept.  
Amyntas came closer and froze.  
The statues were beautiful.  
The taller one depicted the young god Alexander Amon, beautiful and majestic with the crowns of Upper and Lower Egypt on his head, although the statue itself was stylistically Greek. If it really displays the Great King as he was during his lifetime, then Amyntas could easily understand his father's love for him.  
Looking at the second statue, the his heart sank.  
In an uneven light, he easily recognized familiar features, reminiscent of both his grandfather and himself ... something elusive, depicted by the talented sculptor's hand, which left no doubt - this handsome and majestic man had one blood with him.  
And suddenly everything around ceased to seem pompous.  
Everything just disappeared.  
There were no gifts, no embellishments, no incense, no gods, no heroes.  
There was a grave of the father and grieving son. And that's all.  
Without realizing it, Amyntas knelt down and began to whisper a prayer …

He didn't know how much time had passed when the noise brought him back to reality.  
\- I didn't mean to disturb you,- a low but confident voice was heard. Amyntas immediately got to his feet and tried to look at the newcomer - I did not know that there was someone else at such a time, otherwise I would never disturbed your prayer.  
In fact, Alexander simply regretted that his presence was discovered, because he was clumsy enough to stumble against a spear leaning against the wall, and thereby attracted the attention of a strikingly handsome young man whom he had admired the past few minutes. As well as Amyntas before him, Alexander arrived in the temple and, bribing the priest, went to the tomb of his father. But noticing that he was not alone there, he pressed himself against the wall at the entrance and began to observe. The man kneeling near the altar was clearly a Macedonian warrior who came to pay tribute to the memory of his great compatriots, as he was dressed like one of Craterus's people, who arrived with the military replenishment just before.  
But it is possible that he had eastern blood his viens as well -thick black hair and bronzed skin talked about it. A strong body under a thin Macedonian chiton breathed of youth and it seemed to exhale the heat, thereby forcing the young king to move forward to feel it with his own skin, which he actually did when he stumbled ... Alexander still couldn't see Macedonian's face clearly, but he had no doubt that it was perfect. There was no point to sneak along the wall any longer, so the young king proudly stepped into the strip of light.  
\- I'll leave you if you have not finished yet, - he said, a little embarrassed by the attentive gaze of the brown eyes aimed at him. He immediately wanted to fix his hair, or pull his chiton ... why he chose to were Greek clothes tonight?! Probably this young man now can see how his knees buckle.  
But, of course, nothing like that could be seen by Amyntas. The young man before him seemed such an unearthly and charming creature that he only looked lost in confusion at the huge gray eyes glowing with flames, then at the full sensual lips, then at the disheveled curls that were lying in disorder on his shoulders and framing a beautiful face with smooth eastern features.  
The words about leaving sounded almost like a threat to Amyntas.  
\- Oh ... no, you will not disturb me. There will be enough space for both of us.  
The young man smiled and the room seemed lighter ... Shame on you, Amyntas, you came to your father! You can see enough of the beautiful boys in Macedonia too. But it's possible that this is your only chance to visit your father's tomb.  
He turned back to the statue.  
"Help me, father! Bless on life or death, give strength to accept my destiny from the hands of the son of the one whom you loved most in this world. The gods are my witnesses, I don't want to harm him, and I don't need his throne. Respect according to my origin is all that I ever wished for. If the king could trust me, I would prove to him that I am worthy of your memory ... I would never go against him, because I honor his father's memory ... And this young man looks like Alexander in profile, right? And those lips ... mmmm ... I've never kissed such... Oh, Zeus, what am I thinking?! Forgive me, Father"  
Meanwhile, Alexander struggled to link at least a couple of words of prayer together, but all he could think of was the young Macedonian to his right. He needs to find out who he is, what his name is and why he came here so late? And to know whether he will go on a Western campaign ... if so, Alexander will see that the career of such a wonderful young man is progressing as quickly as possible and it is not so important in what way it will go, because such a beautiful creature definitely should have a lot of talents!  
At the thought of talents, Alexander's imagination drew a picture far from military battles, he blushed furiously,which was very strange. The king of kings has not been a newcomer to carnal pleasures for a long time. When you grow up surrounded by the most beautiful young men and women of the East and absorb the science of love from the earliest years, there is not much left in this world, that could make you blush. But now Alexander didn't know how to cope with himself.  
"Father, forgive your ungrateful son that he cann't honor you with a worthy prayer. But believe me, not the lack of respect and love is to blame. I'm sure you'll understand what I mean if you look at the one who stands next to me. You understand, don't you? Bless me, father, give me strength to carry out my plans and be worthy of your name, and I will increase your empire and praise you as no son praised his father! Give me a sign that you will support me, that you will grant me your blessing ... Please"  
Alexander saw with a sidelong glance that the Macedonian finished his prayer and got up. Mentally asking for a sign for the last time, Alexander also got up. Amyntas meanwhile took out a handful of expensive incense from the leather bag and went to the bowl of oil between the two statues. Alexander seemed to be spellbound following him, although he himself didn't think to bring an offering. Stupid. The king watched as the young Macedonian slowly brought his hand over the flame and threw a handful of chopped dry herbs into it.  
What happened next made Alexander's heart jump to the very throat and fall back.  
For a moment the flame in the bowl flared, illuminating with bright light two young men and the statues of the divine celestials, but it was enough for Alexander to clearly and unequivocally see the similarities a young man has with one of statues ... and in the blurry haze of the smoking oil, it seemed as if for a single moment The Terrible and The Beautiful Macedonians became one whole entity, something very familiar, something that was missing ...  
For the first time in his life, Alexander felt fear.  
Fear of something unexplored and otherworldly. Fear caused by the thoughts and emotions that flooded his mind ...  
"It's him! This is His son! How could this be?! Father, is that your sign? Are you warning me? Is he a threat?"  
Alexander instinctively backed away, away from the Macedonian, away from the altar and the flame.  
\- Don't be afraid, there's nothing to threaten you. - as if in response to his question, a soft voice whispered. Amyntas thought that the young man was frightened by the flames that had flared up and hastened to reassure him. He didn't want him to be afraid of anything or, worse, run away, fearing witchcraft.  
The voice of the Macedonian strangely reassured the young king, and, ashamed of his reaction, he looked again at the young man's face. There was nothing frightening about him, on the contrary, it shone with warmth and care, and amber eyes enveloped him with tenderness and kindness.  
\- I'm not afraid, it just seemed to me that I saw something. -Alexander tried to protest and shook his head, trying to drive away the illusion.  
\- No wonder. - Amyntas smiled, - There is such a thick aroma in the air that you can see Hades himself. I already thought about it today going down here. Come on, you need some fresh air.  
\- Yes, perhaps ... - grumbled Alexander, allowing the Macedonian to take himself by the hand and lead upstairs ...  
"What am I doing? He's the enemy! And I let him touch me, lead me to who knows where ... maybe this is the sorcery of which my mother spoke? But he doesn't know who I am, right? He doesn't need to bewitch a simple youth. And he doesn't look like a dangerous and insidious type ... maybe it just seemed to me and he is not Hephaestion's son? But even now, I still see similarities."  
\- Are you better, little one?  
Only now Alexander realized that they were no longer in the temple, and he himself was leaning against one of the columns, and the handsome Macedonian put his hands on either side of him, not allowing to leave or shielding from the whole world ... yes, shielding ... that's the right definition to what the young king felt. He felt calm and safe.  
It's time to wake up.  
\- Yes, everything is fine with me. And don't call me "little one". The young king replied proudly.  
\- What shall I call you then? Do you have a name? - Amyntas moved closer and smiled charmingly.  
With every minute he liked this young man more and more, letting go of him without knowing anything about him would be a crime. In his 21 years of life, Amyntas was in love many times - Macedonia is rich in beautiful people - and knew the love of many - yes, growing up next to Craterus was interesting - but never once was he as intrigued as now, looking at the big gray eyes of the young man before him. Everything seemed so right and unusual at the same time.  
"Name? My name ... my name ... Well, I don't want to lie ..."  
he didn't want to his name either, you never know, maybe the Macedonian will guess who is standing in front of him, even if there are so many Alexanders this days, that you can probably settle an entire province for them and maybe a couple more cities, but still ...  
\- Iskander. My name is Iskander from Susa. - the king was really born in Susa.  
\- Iskander ... Isn't it Persian name for Alexander?  
\- Yes, they called me in his honor - the king nodded toward the tomb.  
\- Like half of the boys in the empire, - laughed the Macedonian, but immediately shut up, noticing how the youth's eyes before him had darkened to the color of a stormy sky, and it seems that lightning had already begun to flash on their very depth. - But the name is beautiful and it's very suits you, my precious one.  
\- Well, if you like to laugh at my name, give me yours.  
\- Amyntas from Pella.  
"Who would doubt," Alexander whispered to himself, and aloud added, not forgetting to give his face the most innocent expression:  
\- Amyntas means a boar in Greek, isn't it? Or a wild pig? I'm afraid my Greek is not good enough and I can make a mistake.  
But it didn't work out, because Amentas leaned over to the lips of the young man and whispered hotly:  
\- Your Greek is beautiful, like you, the flower of the East ...  
And without letting his victim come to his senses sealed his lips with a kiss.  
O Aphrodite!  
He has never experienced such feelings, although the gods are witnesses, he has something to compare with!  
It's just impossible to tear yourself away from these soft hot lips, you want to caress them and then rush into the depths, feel the taste and heat of that mouth, feel its tender and fast tongue ... but instead Amyntas got a strong blow to the ribs and the face of Iskander blazing with anger, embarrassment and passion. And now a strong, though a little trembling with excitement, voice rings in his ears:  
\- You forget yourself, Amyntas from Pella! Before you a son of the noble family, and not a cheap boy for pleasure!  
But Gods, it was so unexpected and beautiful ... and impudent, and outrageous, because he is the King of Kings, and he is clamped to the column, like a cute eunuch! But he wants more!  
"After all, the Macedonian doesn't know that I am the king, right? If I am just some noble youth, then it can be repeated, right? Just don't let him think that he can do everything and ... Ugh, Alexander! You are the King of Kings, for Gods sake, do whatever you want!"  
With this thought, the young king grabbed bewildered Amyntas by the fabric of his chiton, and quickly jerked them around, changing them in places and covered those full lips with his own.  
Here it is, the witchcraft that mother talked about. Now Alexander understood how the Great Vizier bewitched his father. Not with secret spells, the sorceries' rites or the terrible drugs ... Here it is, real magic - in the softness of these lips, in the heat and strength of the slender body, in the trembling of the knees and in desire to merge into one and remain so forever. Now everything fell into place. The smiles of Perdiccas and Craterus, the silence of Bagoas, and the hateful words of the mother ... They loved and were the most dear to each other! Like Gilgamesh and Enkidu! Yes, yes, the king read about them, although the mother somehow forbade it. Now he understands everything …  
Amyntas's hand slipped into thick hair, pulling Iskander even closer ... the young man, who seemed so young and fragile in the tomb, now seemed like a hurricane woven of fire and strength that it is impossible to resist ... and Amyntas not particularly wanted to do it be honest. An hour ago he didn't know about the existence of this young man, and now he can't imagine how to let go ... But he had to let go, the sweet storm retreated as suddenly as it began.  
-This will teach you, the rude Macedonian, how to kiss strangers - there was a whisper near the ear.  
-If the punishment for this misdeed will continue to be so sweet, I'm ready to remain ignorant and commit it again and again.  
Amyntas again tried to press the young man to himself, but surprisingly strong hand pushed him away and pressed him to the column again. And this power, enclosed in such an elegant body, excited him even more.  
\- Now I understand where the rumors of Macedonian unrestraint come from. - laughed Alexander, forcing himself to retreat a couple of steps.  
With burning eyes and bright, slightly swollen lips after kissing, the Macedonian seemed to be a living deity. Alexander should to get out of here, while he could still control himself.  
\- I have to go. Otherwise, my disappearance will be discovered.  
Amyntas shook his head, getting rid of the sweet languor.  
\- Will you let me to accompany you, my beautiful? - the Macedonian smiled slyly, staring into the depths of Alexander's eyes.  
Tomorrow he was to meet the King of Kings, and perhaps tonight will be his last. He simply couldn't let go of Iskander, he needed to stay with him at least a little longer.  
\- Do you know the city? Can you come back later? It seemed to me that you are recently in Alexandria.  
\- I arrived only yesterday morning with Greek troops. But I hope that I will not lose my way, although all that I have seen in Alexandria is the harbor, the palace and this temple.  
\- Did you stay in the palace?  
\- Yes, with General Craterus.  
\- Then you surely will not get lost, I too go there.  
With these words, Alexander went to the steps of the temple, slowly, letting him know that permission was given. Not hesitating, Amyntas in two quick steps caught up with the king.  
\- So our roads have merged into one.  
For some time Alexander and Amyntas walked in silence, each immersed in his own thoughts. The kiss still burned both their lips and hearts pounded so loudly, as if they wanted to talk with each other. And only when both got into the boat, which was waiting for Alexander at the shore, they calmed down enough that they could continue the conversation.  
-So you said that you arrived with Craterus ... In what capacity? - finally asked the king, giving a sign to the owner of the boat to move.  
\- I'm the commander of the Macedonian cavalry. - Amyntas sat comfortably opposite his new friend, trying unsuccessfully to see his face. But all he saw was the brilliance of his eyes, reflecting the light of the moon.  
\- Aren't you too young for such a position?  
"I participated in the battles from the age of 15, from 18 held command posts, so I have enough experience, and if the king allowed, Craterus would have given the Allied army under my command, and he would have stayed in Macedonia.  
Alexander smiled, surprised that he felt pride in this young man. The darkness reliably hid his smile, so he without any doubt continued the conversation.  
-Why do you think so?  
Amyntas took a deep breath, as if he didn't like the next words, but answered calmly.  
\- Craterus is old, and though his mind is clear and his will is strong, old wounds and new illnesses already make him aware of his age. He knows that the new campaign will not do him good, although he'll never admit it to the king. It's already difficult for him to lead the troops. The regency would be more suitable for him. This, and I somehow fear to leave Macedonia under the authority of the Antipatrids. Cassander doesn't inspire me much confidence.  
The king mentally agreed, but still:  
\- As far as I know, Great Alexander already left his native land in the care of Antipater, and he proved himself well.  
-It's because Olympia was alive. Whatever she was like, but as a counterweight to the influence of Antipater, she was indispensable. Now, I'm afraid, the regency will not suit him, especially if Craterus goes on a campaign and there will be no one else who would prevent him from declaring himself a king and legitimate ruler.  
Alexander looked thoughtfully at the water ... "That's a possibility... only Craterus is over the threshold - and Cassander will have his hands loose ..."  
There was a comfortable silence, in which only the sound of the paddling of water was heard. A couple of minutes later the boat moored to the shore and easily getting out of it, both young men headed for the entrance to the palace garden.  
\- I think you should talk about this with the king. - Alexander finally broke the silence when they crossed the garden gate. -  
You're planning to see him, aren't you?  
Amyntas only shrugged his shoulders. Now he was worried about very different kind of meetings and not with the King of Kings. Well, as it seemed to him.  
\- He's not likely to listen to me. I heard that his mother hates me, and she raised her son in this hatred.  
Alexander stopped at one of the side alleys leading to the right palace wing, turned to his companion and smiled cunningly:  
\- You should try, maybe you'll be surprised.  
Amyntas also smiled, but more sadly, and tilted his head, trying to examine his new friend in the dark.  
\- Do you know the king? - he suddenly asked.  
Alexander shivered. He didn't feel like lying very much.  
\- Yes, as long as I can remember.  
\- And do you think he will listen to me?  
\- The king is always glad to wise advice.  
\- Even from the enemy and rival to the throne of Persia?  
\- Are you a rival? - the king involuntarily leaned forward, wanting to see the face of the Macedonian.  
\- By birth's right, yes ...- he answered - But on convictions, no.  
\- What do you mean?  
Amyntas looked at the sky, as if wanting to read the correct answer, but in fact he had known it for a long time.  
\- My father loved the Great King Alexander more than life. How can I go against someone of his bloodline? Great Alexander took the Persian throne by the right of the victor, the whole royal family accepted him as their ruler. My mother cried her eyes out, after his death, and to this day she prays to him. Can I dispute his rights and the rights of his heir, only because the blood of the Achaemenids, a great dynasty, disgraced by my grandfather and his escape from the battlefield, flows in me? No, I recognize the power of the Argeads, and even in my thoughts I don't argue with it. Moreover, I am ready to do everything to strengthen and expand it. That's why I'm here. I want to serve the empire and multiply its glory and greatness, thereby paying homage to my father pursuing the same goals ... And in general, why do I tell you all this, Iskander from Susa?  
\- Maybe because I'm interested? Or because I am a king's spy and know how to untie the tongues of talkative princes? - Alexander laughed, as soon as he received a playful punch to the shoulder. And then he added thoughtfully. - I never thought that I would talk with the son of Hephaestion, in the royal garden under the cover of night.  
\- We can not only talk, my gorgeous star, under the cover of night, you can find a lot of pleasant things to do.  
Alexander laughed again and pulled the Macedonian's head closer to his face, as if to kiss again.  
-Tomorrow. Tomorrow we will meet with you, Amyntas, the son of the Divine Hero Hephaestion from Pella, and then we'll see if you still want this.  
\- Where and when?  
\- You will not have to look for me, do not worry.  
Alexander gently touched the prince's lips with his own and the next moment Aminta was alone in the middle of the alley, with a stupid smile on his face and a joyful anticipation of tomorrow in the heart. And if a couple of hours ago he was ready to die at the behest of his king, now he wanted to live more than ever!

##### Chambers of the King of Kings.

Coming back to his rooms, Alexander not only didn't hide himself, but also created as much noise as a young man can do, who jumps along the corridors of the palace, humming a cheerful Macedonian song, heard from a drunk Perdiccas, and knocking almost every vase and lamp on his way.  
\- Bagoas! - He shouted at the full power of his lungs as soon as he crossed the threshold of his bedchamber.- Where are you? Did you fall asleep waiting for the return of your master, you lazy old man?  
The eunuch's worried face immediately appeared from behind the curtains, hiding the entrance to the bathing room.  
\- Oh, no, My king, I prepared a bath for your arrival.  
The eunuch bowed respectfully and began to take off sandals from the king's feet, soiled in grass and earth. Alexander smiled at the old servant.  
\- Nobody noticed my absence?  
\- No, my king. On several occasions you were visited by messengers from the satrap Ptolemy, and once from the commander Craterus. But I said that the King of Kings is resting, and they did not dare to insist.  
\- Good. - Alexander got up, quickly got rid of the chiton and went to the bath. - Ptolemy will do without my company, I've already spent a whole week on him. But I want you to send one of my pages to General Craterus, to tell him that tomorrow I'm waiting him for dinner ...  
Bagoas lifted the clothes of the young king from the floor and bowed respectfully, intending to go in search of one of the king's pages, but the king's voice made him stay.  
\- ... Oh, and tell Craterus that Amyntas, the son of Hephaestion, is also invited.  
With these words, Alexander plunged into a huge bath and closed his eyes in bliss. He definitely liked to say the name of the Macedonian out loud. Immersed in his thoughts, he never noticed how the pale eunuch dropped the bundle of royal clothes from his hands and crouched on his trembling legs to assemble it again.  
\- And one more thing, Bagoas! Prepare for me the best clothes for tomorrow! I must look stunning!  
\- My king is always stunning ... - the eunuch babbled, finally coping with himself. - My king wants to wear Persian clothes?  
\- No, something Greek, in Persian clothes I'm going to die here from the heat ... That's all. Send the page to Craterus, before it's too late, prepare my clothes and you can be free.  
Bagoas once again bowed and looked up at him, taking advantage of the fact that the king again closed his eyes and plunged into his own thoughts. The beautiful face of the younger Alexander was just shining with warm glow, a tender blissful smile didn't leave his lips.  
Bagoas knew this smile all too well. 20 years ago, the father of this boy met his beloved friend with the same happy smile and warmth.  
Did the gods have heard his prayers and the Great Macedonians presented him with their forgiveness, endowing their love to the new generation? Bagoas must make sure that his master shines tomorrow! And if everything works out, he will make a generous donation to the temple of Alexander Amon and the Divine Hero Hephaestion in gratitude for the shown mercy to the unworthy one.


End file.
